Miracles
by GollaG
Summary: All you have to do is believe Danny, because even if you make a mistake we love you anyway. The Lord designed you perfectly, and when you think all hope is gone, just remember. That's why God created Miracles.


Hey everyone! Okay, I know I told you all I don't do one shots. Well... I lied. This is a one shot. Oh well, what cha gonna do?

I think this is the result of me missing my little brother. It starts out normal, and then turns into brother/sister bonding.

Well, that's all I got, see you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Don't own DP

* * *

><p>Danny sat in the front pew of the church. It was late, and nobody was there. The doors were all locked, and he had the whole place to himself.<p>

Honestly, his parents only brought him and his sister to church once in his life. Being paranormal experts and all, Jack and Maddie didn't see the point. In fact, if they knew he was here, he would probably be told he was crazy. They said the same thing to Jazz when she said she believed in God.

"Yeah, crazy," Danny chuckled at the irony of his ghost hunting parents calling him and his sister crazy.

The boy sighed, and looked up at the gold cross on the altar. As much as his parents would like to deny it, he knew there was someone out there watching over them. Danny was proven this fact over and over again.

It's the little things that Danny noticed. Like one of Skulker's blades flying at him and a baseball from a nearby ball park knocking the sharp object off course; or lying on the ground with a bleeding side, and a nearby jogger just happens to be a skilled paramedic (and not afraid of him).

Some would say that those were just coincidences, but the ghost boy knew better.

Even during his visits to Clockworks Lair, Danny would sometimes overhear his guardian talk about a higher being.

Sometimes Danny even would go so far as to think that Clockwork was an angel, his guardian angel.

The boy sighed, or maybe he was just thinking too hard.

"Beautiful place, isn't it Danny?"

Danny whirled around to look at a tall man with brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Um… Yeah," Danny replied reluctantly. "Do I know you?"

The man smiled, "Possibly".

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"May I take a seat?"

Danny scooted over to let the man sit next to him.

The man looked around, "So what do you think of the place?"

Danny looked around also, not sure where this was going, he hesitantly replied, "It's pretty, but I've always found churches a bit over the top with the decorations.

The man looked at Danny again, "And why do you say that?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, I always thought that church was a place of worship, and not for showing off."

The man laughed. It was a comforting laugh, and Danny couldn't help but feel safe with this guy.

"Well Danny, I do believe you are correct with that observation, church is for worshiping and praying," the man smiled. "May I ask you another question?"

The ghost boy looked up at the man and nodded.

"What do you believe in Danny?"

The boy blinked his green eyes in shock, "What!"

"What do you believe in?"

Danny looked at the man in front of him, fear was written across his small face, "I don't understand what you're saying sir."

The man's smile never faltered, "I think you do Danny."

They sat like that for a while, until Danny stood up and began to cautiously back away from the man, "Who are you?"

"You know the answer to that question," The man replied calmly.

Danny ran his fingers through his white hair, and shook his head.

"I don't know what to believe, I used to, but everything changed after the accident in my parents lab."

He looked up at the man, who listened intently, "I'm afraid, and tired, and… I don't think I can do this anymore."

"I'm weak and I feel so alone."

The man got down on his knees, and held out his arms.

"Come here Danny." He gently commanded.

Danny obeyed, and found himself wrapped in the man's comforting arms, and the boy did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He cried.

The man cradled the small boy in his arms and whispered. "My child, you have never been alone, for I have never left you, and never will. You are safe with me, and as long as you believe and trust that I have taken all of your burdens and made them my own, you will be alright. I have taken your sins, your fears, and your angers and left them on the cross. Your soul if safe, no matter what perils you may face in your lifetime.

They sat there for a while, Danny crying, the man rocking him and wiping away his tears.

After everything had settled down, Danny relaxed into the man's chest.

"Thank you." Danny smiled up at the man before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

The man kissed the boys forehead. Then got up and placed the boy back where he had found him.

At that moment, Jasmine Fenton walking into the church, only to find nothing but her sleeping brother, nestled in the pew.

"Danny," She whispered, shaking him awake.

The ghost boy blinked tiredly, "Wha, Jazz… how did you get in here, the doors are all locked, and how did you find me?"

She held the Boomerang out to Danny, "You know we're lucky that stained glass windows are tough, or we'd be looking at a lot of money".

Danny flinched.

"And just because the doors are locked, doesn't mean the windows are."

Danny chuckled; leave it to Jazz to be smart enough to sneak into a locked building.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked while putting the Boomerang back into her backpack and sitting down next to him.

Danny smiled, "I just had a little talk with Jesus".

Jazz blinked, "You're praying"?

Danny rested his head on her shoulder, "No, I literally just had a discussion with Jesus".

"Ookaaay…" his sister replied raising an eyebrow.

"Jazz," Danny asked, suddenly sitting up.

"Yeah Danny," She replied.

"Have I told you how grateful I am to have you?" "I mean, what other sister would break into a church just to find her little brother." "Sometimes, I'm disgusted with how I treat you." I know you're always doing what's best for me, and even when I'm terrible to you, you always seem to take it and go on loving me." "Sometimes Jazz, there's no hope left, and everything I do is wrong." "I sometimes get so lost that I don't think I will ever find my way back, and there you are, with words of love and encouragement."

"Why Jazz, why do you do it?"

She just sat there in shock, that wasn't at all what she was expecting from him.

"It's because I love you Danny."

"But I'm so lost Jazz."

Finally, after about a minute, she smiled and pulled him into a hug and began to sing.

_Many nights we pray, with no proof anyone could hear.  
>And our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood.<br>Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear.  
>We were moving mountains long before we know we could.<br>There can be miracles, when you believe.  
>Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill.<br>Who knows what miracle, you can achieve, when you believe, somehow you will.  
>You will when you believe.<br>In this time of fear, when prayer's so often proved in vain.  
>Hope seems like the summer birds to swiftly fly away<br>And now I'm standing here, my heart so full, I can't explain  
>Seeking faith and speaking words, I never thought I'd say<br>There can be miracles, when you believe.  
>Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill.<br>Who knows what miracle, you can achieve, when you believe, somehow you will.  
>You will when you believe.<em>

She sat there, stroking his white locks, and said, "All you have to do is believe Danny, because even if you make a mistake we love you anyway. The Lord designed you perfectly, and when you think all hope is gone, just remember. _That's why God created Miracles."_

_After about another hour of sitting there talking, Danny fazed him and his sister out of the church, and she drove him home._

_They got home, and went up to their rooms. As they prepared to enter separate rooms, Danny turned to Jazz and said. _

_"I love you Jazz, thank you for always being there."_

_She smiled, "I love you too Danny, good night"._

_They both went into their bedrooms._

Jazz stopped and looked out her bedroom window at the full moon and sighed happily, "Thank you for hearing my prayer".

* * *

><p>Awww, who knew Jazz could sing ;) (She can't, look up episode "Girls Night Out")<p>

And there is nothing wrong with crying, in fact, the shortest verse in the bible is John 11:35 "Jesus Wept".

And since this is Brother/ Sister bonding, I have a joke that my brother came up with.

A boy comes home from basketball practice, and decides he would like something to eat. He walks into the food closet to eat some thing only to find no food. (Or at least nothing that he could make, because he can't cook).

So he says: "_HELLO- Hello- hello, I'm HUNGRY- Hungry- hungry, There's no FOOD- Food- food._" His mother walks behind him, and he goes. _"MOTHER- Mother- mother, It ECHO'S-Echo's- echo's"_

His mother goes, "I know, we need to go to the grocery store, Now SHOO. And he goes "But MOTHER- Mother- mother"

Ha ha, I think I'll end it there, but in case you don't find it funny, here's another joke.

Q:What do you call a bottomless pit? A:My Brother.

HAHAHAHA Soo, funny!

Anywho, that's all I have for now. Make sure you look out for the next chapters of Pariah's Heir, Power, and soon to come, Nicktoon's Drabbles.

God's Blessings to you all,

_GollaG_


End file.
